


Aaron Tends to Roberts Wounds

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from 25/06/15 but Aaron stays and tends to Roberts wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Tends to Roberts Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot of Aaron taking Robert back to HF and instead of leaving he tends to Roberts wounds. 
> 
> I don't think its my best work but I was so moved by last nights episode I needed to write something. If you like it please let me know and check out my other work of give us a follow on tumblr starkidsarah.

“I did it because it was the right this to do, not cos I care about you.”

As soon as the words leave Aaron mouth Robert knew he was lying. There was no way that Aaron would have helped him if he didn't still care. Yes he knew what a good person Aaron was so he could believe that was one of the reasons for helping him but the fact that he didn't care about him, Robert refused to believe, if that was true Robert wasn't sure what he was fighting for and he needed to fight for something.

“Do you expect me to believe that?”

Aaron just stared at Robert looking lost before turning to leave.

Aaron cannot lie, not to Robert. Robert knows him better than he knows himself and would see through the lie so he stayed quite, letting the tension between them grow, just like the tension that is always between them but now, now it's filled with unspoken declarations of love. Aaron cannot say the words, cannot tell Robert how he truly feels not after last time, Robert wasn't ready and it nearly broke his heart and as well as him.

But Robert can wait, and he's been waiting. He knows Aaron will say it again, until then Aaron's actions are his declaration. He saved him. He went against his own uncle and saved him, after everything Robert had been through the fact that Aaron cares enough to save him brings a smile to his face, the act making him wince from the pain in his jaw.

Aaron, his hand on the door, heard Robert wince, the sound pulling at his heart strings and his resolve broke, he couldn't leave him, not like this. He was by his side in a heartbeat, his hand on his back reassuring him he that was still there.

"You might need a doctor."

“Ha.”

Robert attempted to laugh but it came out as a garbled huff, his eyes screwing shut from the pain.

Robert reached up and caressed Aaron's cheek with his thumb, a small gesture of gratitude for everything the younger boy had done for him.

Aaron closed his eyes to Roberts touch, it's been so long, he let out a sigh and could feel some of the tension leave his body. How can a simple touch make him feel whole again? He shakes his head, it's not the time, so he removed Roberts fingers and placed them back on the kitchen worktop covering his hand with his own and with a little squeeze he tried to tell Robert that it's okay.

“Come on let's get you cleaned up.”

What the hell did Robert have on Cain to make him do this, Aaron wondered. It must be something pretty important, he tried to push those thoughts out of his head and concentrate on Robert, but he just couldn't.

“Are you gonna tell me then or what?” Aaron questioned as he helped Robert out of his blazer, saying a soft ‘sorry’ as the movement caused Robert to wince again.

“I'm not scared of him” was all Robert replied with.

“You should be.” Aaron warned.

He knew he what his uncle was like and he wasn’t to be messed with.

Aaron folded Roberts blazer and placed it on the stool next to him.

 _'He remembered'_ Robert thought as he saw Aaron fold his blazer, a sad smile crossing his face. Robert hated untidiness and the fact Aaron remembered that was another reason to hope that Aaron still cared.

Aaron repeats his actions with his own jacket, and rolls his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

“Right,” Aaron said placing his hands on either side of Roberts face, his fingers brushing into his hair, ignoring the flip his stomach does at the intimate contact he assessed the damage.

Robert must look a right picture. He can feel the cut on his lip beginning to heal but all he cares about is the fact that Aaron his here, that Aaron is holding his face, he can feel his breath mixing with his own and the only thing he wants to do is close the distance between them.

“First aid kit?” Aaron breathes looking at Robert expectantly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Robert just shakes his head, he may live there but he has no idea where anything is.

Aaron wipes the tear away and smiles sadly at Robert. It’s just like him to not know where anything is, even though it’s his home.

Aaron went off in search of the first aid kit leaving Robert to himself, he tried to get up and cringed from the pain, but he could stand, that's a good thing he thought, nothings broken. He used the counter to steady himself before attempting to get some water, his mouth is so dry, from the blood or from the look Aaron just gave him he wasn’t sure which.

“What ya doing?” Aaron said upon returning to the room.

He dropped the first aid kit he's found on the counter and rushed to Roberts side, his hands automatically finding Roberts waist.

“Sit down ya muppet” he laughed softly guiding him back to the stool.

“I wanted a glass of water,” Robert sulked.

“Here.”

Aaron goes straight to the cupboard that holds the glasses, a sad smile on his face because he knows exactly which cupboard to look in, remembering the last time he was in this kitchen.

“Have you had anything to eat today?” Aaron asked as he filled the glass.

Robert nodded.

“Good.”

Aaron placed the glass in Roberts hand, he was a little shaky so Aaron guided the glass to Roberts lips and tipped it, slowly.

Robert flinched from the cool liquid but it felt so good, he looked Aaron in the eye from behind the glass noting the concern for him in Aaron's expression. Robert looked at Aaron with what he hoped was a reassuring expression, _‘I'm fine’_ he wants to say but he knew Aaron wouldn’t believe him.

When Roberts had enough Aaron took the glass away and set about tending to Roberts wounds. He got a fresh cloth from the draw, once again surprising Robert with his knowledge of the kitchen, he ran it under the tap, rung it out and moved towards Robert. He stood in between Roberts legs and placed a hand on the back of his head, his fingers sliding through the blonde hair so easily, and tilted Roberts face upwards slightly.

“This might sting,” he said gently before placing the damp cloth onto Roberts forehead.

He wiped away the blood from his brow line before moving down towards his nose.

Robert winced again from the contact but then sighed as the coolness crossed over his skin.

There was a trail of blood leading from his nose down his chin and disappearing under his shirt. The thought of seeing Roberts chest caused butterfly's in Aarons stomach but he couldn’t think like that now. He needed to clean up the blood and to do that he needed Roberts shirt open.

“Can I?” Aaron asks a little nervous for some reason.

It's not like he's done it a hundred times before but somehow this is different, they hadn’t been together in that way in such a long time, he needed Roberts permission to carry on.

Robert just nodded.

Aaron placed the cloth on the counter behind him and took a step closer to Robert. With unsteady hands Aaron fumbled with the buttons on Roberts shirt, when he'd undone enough he placed his hand, palm flat, on Roberts chest. He could feel Roberts heartbeat, he closed his eyes savouring the feel of Roberts skin under his.

Sat on the stool Roberts eyes are level with Aaron's tie and Robert looked up into Aaron's face as he undid his shirt, a little surprised by the flush visible on Aaron's cheeks.

Aaron could feel Roberts heartbeat quicken and he knew he needed to pull away.

Robert looked down at Aaron's hand and could feel his breathing quicken, Aaron must have felt it too as he suddenly pulled away.

Aaron needed to keep his hands busy, as much as he wanted to he didn’t want them back on Roberts chest, so he grabbed the cloth and stepped away from Robert. He rinsed it out the cloth, cringing slightly when he saw the red water coming off it. When the cloth was as clean as was going he took a deep breath, preparing himself, and moved back towards Robert. He looked at Robert again, asking permission.

Robert offered a sad smile and nodded, _‘if this is all I can get I’ll take it’_ he thought to himself.

Aaron placed the cloth on Roberts exposed skin, rubbing in slow circles across the dried blood.

Robert closed his eyes to Aaron's touch, god he's missed him.

“Aaron I................. Thanks.”

“It's okay,” Aaron sighed, no matter how hard he tried he could not stay away from Robert, it took too much effort.

When Robert chest was free from blood Aaron dropped the cloth on the counter and reached out to re-button Roberts shirt.

Robert brought his hands up and placed them over Aaron's wrists.

“Please,” Robert begged.

Aaron leaned his forehead gently against Roberts, he didn't want to cause him anymore pain, and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He looked down at Roberts hands holding his, his chest still exposed.

“I, I........”

But he couldn't, he couldn't say it. Instead he bent down and placed a small gentle kiss right over Roberts heart.

Robert breath hitched in his throat. _‘He does love me. He may not say it but he does and I can wait.’_

When Aaron stood back up Robert was smiling up at him. A knowing smile, a smile that made Aaron's heart burst. Aaron regained his thoughts and got back to the task at hand. He re-buttoned Roberts shirt and went to the first aid box. He found the antiseptic wipes and started to clean the wound on Roberts lip. He ran his thumb over Robert lip, and started to lean forward but stopped himself.

Robert hissed at Aarons touch, the pain in his lip was getting worse but he knew if Aaron leaned in he wouldn’t care how much it hurt, he would kiss him right back. Aaron did lean in, but stopped, Robert knew why, knew that Aaron was trying do the right thing, he just wished that once Aaron would do the wrong thing and kiss him. Being unable to close the distance between them Robert started to fidget.

“Hold still,” Aaron demands.

Even though it hurt Robert couldn’t help but smile.

Once Aaron has wiped all of Roberts face, he once again placed his hands on either side of Roberts face, his fingers brushing his hair, he had to smile, _‘How was Robert going to explain this?’_

“There, you'll have to do.”

“Thanks,” Robert said softly.

He tried to get up again, a little stiff from staying still for so long, he used the counter to remain up right but as soon as he let go he began to sway.

“Robert,” Aaron chastised.

“Aaron.”

“Let me help.”

“Fine.”

Aaron placed Roberts right arm over his shoulder and wrapped his left arm around Roberts waist, just like the time he helped Robert back into the Woolpak when he was drunk.

“Where do ya wanna go?” Aaron asked.

“Living room?”

Aaron took hold of Roberts hand on his shoulder and guided him into the living room, it took a little while longer then it ought to have, both of them relishing in the fact they were holding each other.

When they reached the couch, Aaron gently set Robert down. He took the seat next to him and sat so close their thighs were touching, sending shivers down both their spines.

Robert closed his eyes, unsurprisingly his head was pounding.

“You okay?” Aaron asked softly.

“I am now,” Robert said reaching out for Aarons hand, his smug smile back in place but as soon as he said it he face changed,

“Chrissie will be back soon.”

Aaron closed his eyes as if Roberts words have just pained him.

“My cue to leave then,” his says quietly, he voice almost breaking.

“Aaron.”

“It's fine Robert.”

Aaron got up and made to leave, not knowing when he’d see him again he gave Robert one last look before heading for the door.

Robert reached out and grabbed Aaron hand before he could leave.

“Aaron,” Robert pleaded.

“Don't,” Aaron said his unshed tears clearly audible.

Their fingers intertwined, one refusing to let go of the other but it's Aaron that pulled away, knowing he couldn’t stay, not when things were like this. His fingers trailed down Roberts palm, not wanting to break the connection, until his arm was outstretched behind him, their fingertips are barely touching.

With a silent sob Aaron broke the connection, breaking his heart all over again, leaving Robert sat with his hand still reaching out for Aaron but only feeling the empty void.

Robert heart sunk as Aaron left, even after the events of the day it had still been a day worth fighting for, because of him. Because of Aaron.

Aaron managed to hold it together until he got outside. He collapsed against the wall and let it all out. Everything that's happened today. Adam. Cain. Robert.

But mostly Robert, knowing that one way or another that boy would be the death of him.


End file.
